Tasmanian Devil
Tasmanian Devil is a US Antweight class robot, one of several built by students at a local high school and entered at Kilobots XXXVI. Tasmanian Devil was a compact two wheel drive robot that was originally supposed to be armed with a spinning weapon, but this wasn't finished in time for the event, so it competed as a simple wedge. Even without the planned weapon, Tasmanian Devil was reasonably successful, finishing in third place in its first event. Robot History Kilobots XXXVI Tasmanian Devil first faced Spin, a horizontal spinner being driven by an audience member. Footage from this fight has been lost, but we know that Tasmanian Devil won this fight. Next Tasmanian Devil faced stock Viper kit Taku. Footage from this fight has been lost, but we know Tasmanian Devil won this fight and advanced. In the final fight of the winner's bracket, Tasmanian Devil faced modified Viper wedge Cupcake. Footage from this fight has been lost but we know Tasmanian Devil lost this fight and dropped into the loser's bracket. Now in the final round of the loser's bracket, Tasmanian Devil's next opponent was Cupcake's teammate Fire Ant. Both robots tentatively approached the center of the arena, with Tasmanian Devil flipping itself over onto its back to utilize the front of its wedge like a scoop. The two robots locked wedges in the middle and began to spin around one another, neither seeming to be able to overpower the other. The two robots separated, backed away from one another and locked wedges again, neither getting any push over the other. Once again the two separated, with Tasmanian Devil driving away and into the wall before turning and locking with Fire Ant once more. This time, Fire Ant pushed Tasmanian Devil into the red corner wall before the two separated. Tasmanian Devil drove into one of the hazards, and the two robots meandered for a bit before clashing again in the arena corner. This time Tasmanian Devil had the advantage, nearly pinning Fire Ant in the corner before Fire Ant spun away, leaving Tasmanian Devil to ram the hazard once again. Fire Ant used this chance to escape as the slower Tasmanian Devil pursued, and the two clashed in the arena center, once again spinning around. Tasmanian Devil managed to maneuver Fire Ant into the red square, but Fire Ant got away. Tasmanian Devil seemed to be on the back foot as Fire Ant rammed into him several times, at one point nearly driving itself into the pit. Eventually Fire Ant overpowered Tasmanian Devil, shoving it around and pinning it to the arena wall. After releasing it, Fire Ant shoved it once more into the corner and backed away, getting clipped by the arena hazard on the way out. This last ram seemed to disable Tasmanian Devil completely, leaving Tasmanian Devil as the third place finisher. Tasmanian Devil also returned for the Antweight rumble. In the end, Fire Ant won the antweight rumble. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 2 *Losses: 2 Category:Canadian Robots Category:Robots from Saskatchewan Category:Kilobots Competitors Category:Competitors Category:Student-Built Robots